masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kishock Harpoon Gun
The Kishock Harpoon Gun is a sniper rifle in Mass Effect 3. Description An Alliance captain on her fifth tour of the Terminus Systems once said that seeing a Kishock was the easiest way to tell if she was being attacked by batarian mercenaries or slavers, since "no bastard with a Kishock means to take you alive." This powerful sniper rifle fires a harpoon-like spike that causes massive internal bleeding, and its miniaturized disruptors will also destroy synthetics. The rifle’s biggest drawback is that it must be reloaded after every shot, but for those with steady aim and good timing, one shot is enough. Acquisition *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing an item pack after the Mass Effect 3: Resurgence Pack has been downloaded and installed.http://blog.bioware.com/2012/04/06/mass-effect-3-resurgence-pack/ Player Notes *The weapon can be charged similar to the Graal Spike Thrower or the Geth Plasma Shotgun, though it only deals 150% base damage on a full charge. The resulting projectile appears to possess significantly more kinetic energy, knocking light enemies far into the air upon impact. However, this feature appears to have no effect on the projectile speed. *The Kishock deals an extra 50% damage on a headshot (for a total of triple rather than 2.5x damage). *The Kishock only deals 80% of its stated damage on impact. The remaining 20% are dealt over the next 10 seconds, representing the bleed damage. However, damage bonuses from skills and mods only increase the impact damage. **As a result, any enemy reduced to two boxes of health with the first shot can usually be left alone if not an immediate threat, as they are likely to die from the bleed. *Despite being a single-shot sniper rifle, the weapon has a relatively fast reload speed, about half the time needed to reload weapons like the Widow or Javelin. **The combination of rapid reload, lengthy charge time and only 150% charged damage means that, if ammunition conservation and precise aim are not a concern (for example, shooting at an Atlas whose attention is elsewhere), you will deal more damage by repeatedly firing off uncharged shots, rather than waiting for them to charge. *The Kishock completely ignores both armor damage reduction and defense bleedthrough penalties, the latter making it the only sniper rifle capable of taking out a shielded enemy like a Marauder or Centurion with a single headshot even on Gold difficulty. *The Kishock's projectiles cannot penetrate cover, even if equipped with ammunition or mods that would normally allow it. However, they can naturally penetrate armor plating, including Guardian shields. **The combination of the two above properties renders the Piercing Mod an extremely poor choice, as it will only increase the amount of damage inflicted by striking armor plating. *This weapon takes time for the projectile to reach its target and should not be used on moving targets, unless an adjustment is made to lead the target. *The rifle will suffer from the effects of gravity when fired. Charging the shot will decrease the effect, with no visible drop being produced when fired fully-charged. *The rifle has a unique scope of very low magnification. This makes long ranged shots more difficult, but short-ranged shots easier than other single shot snipers. *Alongside the M-13 Raptor, the Kishock is one of the few sniper rifles that do not receive a damage penalty when fired from the hip. *Releasing a charged shot does not break the Infiltrator's Tactical Cloak. Charging the shot, however, does break the cloak. *As with any charged weapon, the Kishock cannot be charged while in cover. It is recommended to either only fire uncharged shots out of cover, or to stay standing and move out from behind obstacles to fire. *If fully charged, the impact of a fully charged shot (to any area except the head) will be around the same as the M-98 Widow on impact. References Category:Batarians